


年轻的与永恒的

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [21]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Guti X Raul老夫老妻的前传(？) 少年爱情。
Relationships: Guti/Raul - Relationship, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	年轻的与永恒的

他们刚在一起的时候，不像后来那么肆无忌惮，严格来说还算早恋呢，没有公开的前提下多多少少避着一些。Guti有时会加练到很晚，再跟着要好的队友一起走出训练基地。Raul还没有买车，家又住的远，只能在门口等公交车，Guti远远的望见他，训练带来的劳累感顿时消失了大半。

公交站台和人行道之间的那条路很窄。窄到Guti来不及躲开，直挺挺地撞进Raul视野。倘若没有他人，Guti一定会陪他一起等车，但如果有别人在场，Guti便装作不认识他，Raul也全当没看见，两个人就这么擦肩而过。

可那个瞬间，Raul爱极了他，连背过身后，都要悄悄地笑开了花。

他很难再找到同样单纯的爱，更不会有那样长盛不衰的花朵了。

“你当时在想什么？”

“我在想，明天训练完，我一定要把别人都甩开才行。”Guti坐在他房间的床上吃着冰淇淋，他带秘密男友回家给出的理由是球队里最好的朋友，这样的遮遮掩掩总归是不舒服的，却又带着特有的印迹，像每个短暂或者漫长的少年爱情，不为人所知且简单纯粹。

“我们什么时候公开比较合适？”

Guti真的装模作样地想了想：“等我升入一队，赚了许多钱，买最贵的戒指，对你求婚的时候吧。”

Raul忍不住揶揄道：“那我岂不是要等几十年？”

金发的少年放下冰淇淋，扑在他的身上，使劲勾住他的脖子：“你这是什么意思？啊？你信不信老子明天就能进一队？”

Raul被他勒地快喘不过气来，却一直笑着，他们热爱这样玩闹时的身体接触，无论有意无意。

“你还笑，几十年后你都老了，我还跟你求婚？”Guti恶狠狠地威胁他，但效果不佳，Raul那张俊脸上的笑容更深了。

如果不是真的很难吐出一句完整的句子，他很想告诉Guti——

“我们都会老去，但是爱情永远年轻。”


End file.
